Currently, networks such as the Internet develop quickly, and become important media through which users obtain information and share information. Continuous improvement in network access bandwidth and rapid development of mobile communications make it possible for users to share media information (such as video information or audio information) anytime and anywhere.
Users usually share media information in a plurality of forms. A user performs, by using a device such as using a camera in a mobile terminal device such as a smartphone or a tablet computer, photographing to obtain video information, and locally stores the video information in the device, or shares the video information, for example, shares the video information in a social network or shares the video information with a particular contact.
With the rise of we-media, a user has a requirement of performing imitation performance on conventional media information including clips (or entirety) in off-the-shelf movie and television works such as movies and television series and photographing the imitation performance to obtain a corresponding media information clip, and after performing the photographing to obtain the media information clip, the user processes the media information clip by using professional media editing software, and replaces an original media information clip in the media information with the media information clip obtained through the photographing, to implement fusion of the media information clip obtained by the user through the photographing and the media information.
However, in the related technology, there is no effective solution for how to efficiently and seamlessly integrate a media information clip obtained by a user through photographing and media information obtained by the user through imitation.